The present invention relates generally to interior trim work in buildings. More particularly, this invention pertains to trimming door casings, jambs and stops.
Various flooring materials have different thicknesses. For example, hardwood flooring has a thickness of about ¾″, vinyl flooring has a thickness of about ⅛″, laminate flooring has a thickness of about ½″, and tile has an overall thickness of about ½″ (i.e., raises the walking surface approximately ½″ above the top of the subfloor). When trimming hardwood, vinyl, laminate, or tile along a wall, a baseboard is laid along the wall above the walking surface of the flooring material (approximately 1″ above the subfloor), and quarter round is put down to close the gap between the bottom of the baseboard and the walking surface of the flooring material.
Carpet has an actual thickness of about ⅜″, but can fill gaps up to 1″ under baseboards and other trim work. Carpet is typically not trimmed with quarter round because the carpet covers the bottom edge of the baseboard and door trim (i.e., door casing, jamb, and/or door stop) along the edges of the room. One popular renovation is to change common areas of residential dwellings from carpet to hardwood or tile. In areas with baseboard, the addition of quarter round covers the gap between the bottom edge of the baseboard and the walking surface of the new flooring material. However, around door trim (i.e., door casing, jamb, and/or stop), a gap of about ¼″ to ½″ exists between the bottom of the door trim the walking surface (i.e., top) of the new flooring material. Caulk cannot be used to fill a gap this large, and replacing the door casing with one that extends from the top of the door opening to the walking surface of the flooring material involves removing all of the current door trim (i.e., casing, jamb, and stop if any) and hanging a new door with trim. Installing a new door and trim to achieve an extension of the door trim down to the walking surface of the flooring material is cost prohibitive. This same situation arises when there is a change order regarding the flooring material during construction or a door casing is simply cut too short during installation. Further, the situation is compounded when the gap may be uneven because the flooring material changes at the doorway. That is, new hardwood replacing carpet that previously met hardwood in the doorway typically has a wider gap than on the side of the doorway with the preexisting hardwood because the door trim was cut to fit hardwood on one side and carpet on the other when the doorway and flooring were originally installed.